


Harry Potter AU 02

by delusionist_x



Series: AB6IX HP AU [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Series: AB6IX HP AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983596
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter AU 02

開學第一天的霍格華茲從清晨就開始熱鬧起來了，各院魁地奇隊都爭取每個練習的機會，早晨已經在球場進行今年的第一場集訓。魁地奇作為最受巫師歡迎的體育項目，除了正規代表隊受全國人民愛戴，在學校裏的院隊隊員亦是大家追捧的對象。校內每次比賽都是全校師生期待的事，場內站位座位普遍都一票難求，連每次的應援也有專人去負責。林煐岷，金東賢和朴佑鎮三人分別為各屬學院的魁地奇隊員，更是各隊的人氣王，三人在場上的英姿和帥氣收穫了一眾女生的愛慕，而一直優秀的實力也令他們得到不少男生的支持，在霍格華茲非官方的人氣榜上長期佔領年級第一位。話雖如此，一般晨練畢竟時間太早所以不會有平常課後訓練的盛況，各人也樂得清靜更專心練習。完成了今早的練習，還以為會是最早一批學生到達食堂的一眾隊員卻發現已經有十幾個學生在享用豐富的早餐，眼利的朴佑鎮也在靠窗的長枱看到了兩個熟悉的身影在看最新一期的預言家日報。

「小雄哥，大輝早安！果然是雷文克勞的代表學霸，這麼早就在關心世界大事了。」

「早安！今天初練順利嗎，佑鎮 ？」

「還算不錯，就跟我的光速熟悉一下。煐岷哥他們要辦選拔應該會比較辛苦吧。」

三個人習慣性的拋下了自己的隊員走了過去田雄和李大輝的位置，其他人經過這幾年也已經見怪不怪。田雄雖然不太了解魁地奇，可對好友們的訓練也十分關心，有時候遇上好天氣甚至會從圖書館搬到球場觀眾席溫習。李大輝年紀還小，所以對魁地奇真的興趣不大，要不是因為陪田雄，他可能連哥哥們的比賽都不想去。五個人一邊吃早餐一邊等待派信的貓頭鷹，隨着一陣鳥鳴，一群顏色各異的貓頭鷹有秩序地落在自家主人面前。

「來了！我爸終於肯讓我去活米村了！」

「朴佑鎮你別忘記週末約了我練球，你敢爽約我燒了你的光速。」

「我記得，你們要不要來看？」

除了田雄外的四個人都收到父母寄來的信件，其中收到活米村同意書回條的朴佑鎮和李大輝最為高興，五年級以上的幾位哥哥至四年級後就不需要父母每年簽回條。這個週末大家還沒有東西要補給，所以也答應了會去看朴佑鎮他們的練習。

「哥，我們先走了，第一堂課也是黑魔法防禦術不可以遲到。朴佑鎮，我不等你了。」

轉眼到了要上課的時間，四年級的兩個弟比哥哥們早一步出發，金東賢上的魔藥學和六年級符咒學的教室在不同方向也拿起了書包往同年級的朋友走去。在經過田雄身邊的時候好像想起來什麼，停下了腳步對田雄説。

「哥，今天記得用新魔杖。」

「好，我知道了。東賢好好上課，一定要專心。」

其實沒打算用金東賢送他的魔杖，田雄有點心虛的回話然後趕緊拉着林煐岷離開。送魔杖給別人終究不是一件普通的事情，本來想解釋的田雄剛想開口，林煐岷卻反問他。

「東賢送的魔杖很適合你，為什麼不用呢？」

「你們巫師不是不會隨便把魔杖當禮物嗎？何況太貴了我怎麼可以收下。」

「什麼叫你們巫師，你現在也是一名優秀的巫師啊。還有，東賢煩惱了很久才選了這魔杖的，不用它太可惜了。」

可能是看到田雄一臉「你怎麼會知道」的表情，決定出賣一下讓他保守秘密的金東賢，繼續說道。

「那小子暑假硬拉我去奧利凡徳魔杖店逛了一整天，就差沒把店裏每一根魔杖都看一遍了。而且，他把魔杖送你不就是說明他重視你嗎？」

「可是……」

「還有，魔杖可會挑主人呢，如果東賢送你的會聽你的指令，那代表他也認可你這個主人啊。」

被林煐岷一連串的說法砸得有點蒙，田雄還想追問對方所說重視的人到底是什麼意思，教授就出現了在講台。上課的時候也不好打斷停課的林煐岷，不過在練習魔咒的時候還是乖乖把新魔杖拿了出來。剛開始害怕駕馭不了新魔杖浪費了金東賢的心意，真正運用起來才感覺更順手，魔咒的效果好像也更長久。田雄完成了一個復原咒緊接着施了一個浮浮咒，驚喜的發現復原的速度更快，飄浮的穩定性也更高，轉頭想向林煐岷展示一下卻看到對方已經一臉欣慰的看着自己。

「我沒有說錯吧，是不是比你以前的二手貨好多呢？」

「嗯，是真的不錯。」

「那邊兩位同學，專心點！」

教室前方的教授忽然出聲讓坐在二人左邊的同學不要聊天，嚇得田雄也不敢再搭話，繼續複習着去年學過的魔咒。林煐岷好幾次想為剛才自己失言道歉，都被田雄無視掉，擔心自己是不是惹弟弟不高興擔心了一整節課卻不知田雄只是怕被教授責備才不理自己，終於捱到下課林煐岷立刻捉住田雄解釋。

「雄吶，我剛口誤說錯了，絕對沒有覺得你以前的魔杖不好啊。」

「哥你在說什麼？我的舊魔杖？」

「沒什麼，你不介意就好，你別生我的氣啊！」

田雄一念無辜的看着林煐岷，對方一提他才想起林煐岷剛剛說過自己用的魔杖是二手，不過他對此真的沒什麼不好的感覺，能為家裏省錢也沒什麼壞處。林煐岷見對方沒有生氣才放心趕去下一堂課。收到霍格華茲入學通知的那個暑假田雄一家才第一次知道自己的孩子有魔法能力，經一輪游說和保證麻瓜學生會受公平對待，田雄的爸媽才肯讓兒子跟肩上一直有隻貓頭鷹而且名字的長度非一般人一次就可以記住來自霍格華茲入學部的職員去斜角巷購買入學所需的物品。田雄初次在斜角巷的體驗只能用快狠準來形容，跟着剛認識還有點陌生的老師在擁擠的大街上來回穿梭，店舖櫥窗內有點奇特又吸引的貨品都來不及多看一眼就被老師拉着往下一個目的地進發。在古靈閣剛激活的銀行帳號神奇地竟然會有存款，可惜在田雄左手抱着校服右手拿着厚厚一疊課本，有點狼狽又暈頭轉向到達了最後一站的魔杖店時剛好只剩下足夠買一根二手魔杖的錢。當時的田雄還不太清楚魔杖的重要性，只是在角落的一堆形狀各異的木條中選了一根拿着感覺還算不錯就完事了。後來田雄覺得實際用起來也不差，這間魔杖就陪伴了他五個年頭，直到去年普等巫測考完第二天田雄才發現魔杖自己斷成兩半。雖說學校也沒規定學生一定要用全新的魔杖，但總會有學生嘲笑其他用二手魔杖的學生，特別是純血家族的孩子更是碰也絕對不會碰，所幸林煐岷和朴佑鎮二人生性善良，看到田雄用了幾年都沒換過的二手魔杖也只是覺得新奇，疼愛弟弟的林煐岷還擔心田雄會難受，一直讓其他三個弟弟不要提起二手這兩個字，卻沒料到自己今天先破了界。幸好田雄是個什麼表情都藏不住，情緒想法都容易讀懂的人，林煐岷確認對方是真的沒放在心上，只能再一次感嘆自己這個麻瓜弟弟是真的單純的可以。

「這堂課先到這裏，同學們記得要多自習才能跟上進度。下課！」

好不容易熬過了一周，伴隨着身邊同學的歡呼聲大家已經準備迎接珍貴的週末。像田雄和李大輝成績好的學生也展開自己宿舍-食堂-教室-圖書館四點一線的生活。去年被迫加入的林煐岷老早就不見了蹤影，一味只顧着魁地奇，而還未感覺到考試壓力的朴佑鎮更是巴不得可以一整天都追着金探子跑。今年新加入的金東賢在親身體驗過兩位學霸的威嚴後，在不用練習的日子也乖乖坐在田雄旁邊複習。

「東東？星期五不是有訓練嗎？怎麼來圖書館了？」

「小雄哥不想見到我嗎，我都請假來陪哥溫習這麼有誠意。」

「才沒有！ 正好大輝他們晚上有天文課來不了，東東坐我對面吧！」

星期五晚上的圖書館比平常都要安靜，大部份學生早就忘了學習熱熱鬧鬧待在交誼廳。對不擅長社交活動的田雄來說，圖書館更像是一個避風港。看到金東賢竟然放棄地奇選擇學習，他驚喜又欣慰的讓弟弟趕快放好課本，準備隨時做個小老師。兩個人專注在各自的課業上，金東賢剛完成了一課題打算小休一下，抬頭就看到對面的田雄可能遇到特別複雜的內容，無意識的鼓起了臉頰，一念苦惱的表情引得金東賢聽笑了一聲。

「怎麼了嗎？有什麼好笑的事情嗎？」

「沒有，就看到哥的表情太可愛了像隻小松鼠似的。」

「說什麼呢！我們東東才可愛，怎麼可以說哥可愛呢。」

「小雄哥，我那是男人味，不是可愛。哥在我眼中最可愛了！」

從小就被標籤可愛的田雄忽然聽到弟弟這樣的形容竟有點害羞，耳尖悄悄紅起來的同時還堅持要爭論誰才是可愛，最後被附近的同學說才不好意思繼續這種幼稚的鬥嘴。學期課業才剛開始，兩人的作業還不算多沒多久便完成了打算回宿舍休息，圖書館與葛來分多宿舍入口更近，田雄也沒讓金東賢送自己回去，反而在六樓樓梯就分開了。

「小雄哥回去小心點，明天見！」

「東東等一下！差點忘了給你的筆記。」

「謝謝哥，我一定會超級用心去看的。」

「魔法史的重點我全都整理好寫在裏面了，不過教授說的還是要聽，知不知道。」

「知道！那個快點回去休息吧。」

記得金東賢提起過對魔法史的煩惱，回想起去年自己的苦戰，田雄把自己去年做的筆記給了金東賢，希望可以節省一點從那十幾本像磚頭般的課本裏畫重點的時間。看到樓梯移動到葛內分多的入口處，也回頭向宿舍走去，剛走過年級長浴室就聽到有人叫自己，正奇怪這個地點這個時間應該不會有人找自己就看到明顯剛洗完澡的林煐岷。

「小雄？你怎麼會在這裏？」

「剛和東賢從圖書館回來，哥呢？這個時間才會去嗎？」

「今天的訓練晚了點，小雄也快點回去休息吧。」

「好，哥也不要太累了。明天直接在球場見！」

林煐岷身兼兩職也不是沒預計過會有多忙，幸好今年赫夫帕夫魁地奇的新人選拔還順利，和原有隊員配合也算完成了，要不然以林煐岷盡責又耐心爆棚的性格應該不會離開球場。論有耐心，霍格華茲裏林煐岷認第二也沒有人敢認第一，無論是多菜的新人林隊長都會重頭帶到尾，就算對方吸收慢也從未看過他不耐煩，這種性格在純血中也可算是絕無僅有的稀有品種了。

「哥！小雄哥！起來了！」

「嗯……醒了。再讓我睡五分鐘……」

「已經晚了，再不起來就天黑了！起來起來起來！」

星期六早上九點三十分正，李大輝自助性闖入了田雄的房間，直接跳到了還縮在被窩中的哥哥身上，衝着人耳朵就叫。上學日的田雄基本是鬧鐘一響就自動起床，可惜到了假期就徹底成了睡魔，不睡夠不會起來。要不是有約好的計劃一般會靠李大輝全權負責叫醒、洗衫直到出門一條龍服務。明顯未完全清醒的田雄跟着李大輝走到了球場，前腳才踏進去就被一陣尖叫歡呼聲狠狠震醒了。抬頭先是看到在天空飛翔的兩個身影，然後跟着歡呼聲望過去不難看到特意來捧自家偶像場的球迷學妹學弟們。

「小雄哥你看吧，東賢哥和佑鎮哥的人氣還是一樣的高啊！」

「要是你們煐珉哥，也就是我，也加入的話那場面一定更熱鬧！」

林煐珉突然從後面摟住二人的肩膀把兩個弟弟嚇了一大跳，李大輝反應過來朝他大哥反了一個白眼，就田雄乖乖順着大哥的意讓他繼續炫耀自己的人氣。林煐珉跟着兩個弟弟坐在了幾個地奇球員專門安排給兩位不懂地奇的學霸友人的位置，熱心的當起了旁述員。

「佑鎮的光速真的不錯，速度和穩定性都有了，看來我們真的要小心。」

林煐珉說得起勁，在半空的兩個人也玩得高興，一會比速度一會又是繞着球場玩起了追逐遊戲，一路伴隨的還有朴佑鎮獨特的笑聲。

「欸，金東賢你去哪裏！」

忽然響起朴佑鎮的一聲驚呼，眾人目光都緊跟着金東賢的身影，只見他急速的向地面直衝，在最後幾秒才急煞，穩穩停在了田雄他們面前。

「我說金大追蹤手，你不要命啊！」

「小雄哥，大輝，你們來了。」

看得全場都揑一把冷汗的當事人完全沒覺得有問題，停定之後就開始跟田雄他們聊了起來，後面的朴佑鎮自問大膽也不敢隨隨便便就用這種急降。

「東賢，你要嚇死哥了。」

「沒事，我們訓練足不用怕。」

已經飛了好一會的兩人趁機下了掃帚放鬆一下，田雄拿起了水瓶伸手遞給金東賢的同時身旁閃出了一個身影剛好卡進了二人中間，田雄有點尷尬的收回手，默默退了一步。

「金東賢學長，你剛剛好帥啊！不，你一直都好帥！」

「不好意思，同學你是？」

金東賢看着面前一身葛來分多制服的女生，回想了一下好像不認識。女生後面的四人收到金東賢疑問的目光，紛紛搖頭表示也不認識。

「學長你好！我是四年級的磪有情！我一直都很崇拜學長，所以請學長收下我的心意！」

叫磪有情的女生一口氣說完就遞上了一個暖水壺，看金東賢沒反應直接塞到人手裏轉身又跑了。

「什麼狀況？」這是幾個人還在緩衝狀態下唯一的想法。

「哎喲，學長好受歡迎！都有學妹送水了！」

「別鬧！剛練得不過癮，來過友誼賽怎麼樣？」

論反應速度還是朴佑鎮快，大家都在消化這信息量的時候，朴佑鎮已經已經開口調侃起男主角，金東賢也沒遇過這種事，臉紅得快燒起來，只好找個最有說服力的藉口來轉移視線。林煐珉趕緊拉走了朴佑鎮去找其他隊員打友誼賽，剩下三個人尷尬的站在原地也不知道可以說些什麼，不過場邊還好有不少魁地奇隊員，很快就湊夠了人數免得三個人冷場太久。其實金東賢幾次想開口卻又不知道該説些什麼，而李大輝眼見田雄表情不太對，在林煐珉湊夠人準備分隊就拉着田雄回到了座位。哨聲一響，一場無分學院的魁地奇賽事神奇的展開了，而聽到這個消息的學生也漸漸聚集到了球場。

「那個……大輝。」

「怎麼了哥？」

「就……剛剛那學妹你認識嗎？」

比賽打得火熱，觀眾亦看得興奮，唯獨田雄有點心不在焉，最後忍不住還是開了口。

「有情嗎？小雄哥你不用想太多，她一向是這大剌剌的性格和大家都玩得很好。」

「所以她很受大家歡迎嗎？」

「對啊，長得可愛性格又好，成績也不錯。可是小雄哥你問這麼多，難道？」

「沒有！不是！大輝，我忽然想起有事要找教授，我先走了。」

田雄也說不上來自己為什麼會介意磪有情的出現，為什麼在聽到磪有情很受歡迎會有些難過，更重要的是為什麼金東賢沒有接過自己手上的水瓶之後會失落。在腦中想來想去也得不到一個結論，待在球場上看到這麼多學妹為金東賢歡呼亦只是越來越心煩，受不了這樣的情緒找了個理由就自己跑回宿舍。同樣身為經常捧着課本跟着教授的李大輝全然不覺得有什麼問題，乖乖繼續坐在原地看比賽。

「耶！贏了！」

「佑鎮真不愧為史萊哲林金牌搜捕手！」

這場友誼賽最後以朴佑鎮那對以一球之微贏了林煐岷和金東賢那隊，不過因為沒一般正式比賽的壓力和緊張感，大家都打得很盡興亦對輸贏沒有太大的感覺。回到李大輝所在的位置，三個人才發覺田雄居然不在。這個在每次比賽結束後總會拿着毛巾和水瓶迎接他們的人今天竟然沒看完比賽就走了實在是有點奇怪。

「大輝，小雄去哪呢？」

「找教授去了，煐珉哥你們也知道我們倆三不五時都會這樣，也沒什麼特別。」

「那你等我們一下，我們換身衣服然後一起去吃飯吧。」

對於先前被學妹疑似表白的是金東賢還是有點介意，刻意放慢腳步和李大輝一起走，打算追問一下田雄的反應。可是他還沒有機會開口，李大輝就示意他向左邊看，金東賢一轉頭就看到剛停在身邊的磪有情，對方又不知道在哪拿出了毛巾給了金東賢。

「學長今天還是一如既往的帥氣！接球傳球果然快狠準！」

「呃……謝謝。不過，學妹……」

「在！有什麼事情嗎？」

「前面是男生更衣室，你確定要進去？」

「那不打擾學長了！下次再見，東賢學長！」

磪有情又是一次轉身就跑，留下一臉看好戲的李大輝和還不適應這樣熱情主動的學妹的金東賢。李大輝一看到林煐珉他們也沒管對方還在換衣服就跑了過去跟他們分享剛發生的八卦，金東賢看到三個人投來的目光暗自嘆了口氣。

「放心吧東賢哥。跟小雄哥好好解釋就沒事了。」

「什……什麼啊，我跟他解釋什麼？」

「別裝了，我都看得出來。」

還獨自在煩惱的金東賢跟着大伙到了食堂，興致不高有點敷衍回應了其他人幾句就開啟了神遊模式，連李大輝硬是擠開了朴佑鎮也沒發現，直到對方在眼前揮了好幾次手才反應過來李大輝是在和自己說話。懶得看兩位口是心非的哥哥繼續胡弄下去，李大輝決定先從感覺更容易主動踏出最後一步的金東賢下手，他只希望不用再過這種差別待遇還要冠冕堂皇的說什麼是兄弟情的日子。

「我的意思，你們兩個對對方的感覺我大概都看得出來，所以要是真的在乎的話就不要再等，好好告訴小雄哥你的想法。」

「可是小雄哥可能只當我是很要好的弟弟罷了。」

金東賢不是沒想過和田雄表白，事實是他從三年級就想這樣做，可每次不是怕會失去田雄就是恰好被人打斷，後來金東賢更是覺得田雄對誰都像對他一樣好一樣溫柔，漸漸就失去了表白的勇氣。

「葛來分多院草什麼時候對自己這麼沒信心啊！哥，你不賭一次你在小雄哥心中的位置又怎會知道結果呢？」

「我們大輝這麼成熟，說實話我有點不太習慣。」

「金東賢！我好心幫你呢！」

「不鬧你了，謝謝啊大輝。」

雖然對結果還是沒把握，但金東賢決定先向磪有情說明自己的感覺，再向田雄解釋今天球場的事總不會有錯。他也想不到平常鬼靈精怪的李大輝原來有如此成熟的一面，自以為掩飾得很好的感情也被他看穿。好像想通了的金東賢心情也沒之前煩悶，連朴佑鎮那有點傻的模仿秀也好像有點好笑，不知不覺又加入和其他人一起取笑起樂此不疲的朴佑鎮。不過已經有個大概計劃的金東賢此刻卻並未預計到他的計劃非但不太成功還有點走偏的趨勢。


End file.
